Asuta Jimon
Dva (ドヴァー Dovā, Два means 'two' in Russian) also known as Asuta Jimon (地紋 明日汰 Jimon Asuta) is an eighth grade student who ran away from home. After meeting Venera, Dva eventually became a member of Zvezda. He is voiced by Natsuki Hanae. History Previous Life Asuta lived comfortably with his family, consisting of his father, mother, and younger sister; however, at one point in his life, he started to develop a sour relationship with his father. This caused a clash for his family relationship, causing him to run away from home in Episode 1 out of frustration. Joining Zvezda Sometime after he ran away from home, he was recruited unwillingly to Zvezda, a villain group bent on World Conquest. Despite his initial request to leave, he soon allowed himself to be part of Zvezda's plans because of the fact that he no longer had a home with his family. Appearance He has dark blue hair and dark indigo eyes. His hair style is a little follow of a bed head mess with his right side have some hair reaching down pass his shoulder wail keeping the rest of his hair above his shoulder. As Asuta Jimon when in school wears his school uniform of tan vest over a white dress shirt and a tie wearing a hooded coat (top part grey, bottom part black with red strings) and black pants. When at the base or other, commonly wears a blue short sleeve shirt, yellow apron whenever he is doing work, and a pair of brownish-red pants. As Dva he wears a Gas Mask with the Zvezda symbol on the forehead, sometimes a black jacket with a hood with the exception of having to discuse himself quickly he will wear his normal clothes, often with black long legged pants and black shoes. Relationships Robin White / Renge Komadori Even though Dva and Robin White are mortal enemies, especially when Dva accidentally touched her chest, Asuta and Renge are shown to have a great relationship. Asuta in particular developed a crush for her and it has been indicated that Renge returns the affection. Kyoshiro Jimon (Asuta's Father) Although never shown on screen so far, Asuta is shown to have a bitter relationship with his father, even to the point where he ran away from home. In the first episode, it was explained that Kyoshira was trying to put Asuta in the family business, much to his dismay. Later, Kyroshira is also shown to cancel Asuta's credit card after he left, showing that he also had a bitterness with his son. As of now, Asuta has no intention to make amends with his father. Despite the fact, Kyoshira still has a picture of Asuta and his family on his office desk. It was later shown that Asuta's Father is with the Tokyo Military Special Force offering service to the White Light against the Zvezda whenever the UDO Readings reaches a higher point than the White Light can handle, in which Asuta suppresses some shock. Skills and Abilities Unlike all his peers, Asuta displays no current skill in fighting as well as the only member of Zvezda that doesn't have a weapon. Although, he is quite agile for his age and was able to outrun Palmya for a short duration, as well as excelling at dodging attacks delivered from his enemies. He also is shown to have high problem solving skills and is quick to react to situations. In the fifth episode, Asuta shows admirable skill in using a sword to save White Robin. Though unnecessary for battle, Asuta had become the "housewife" for the other Zvezda members. He had stated that Zvezda can no longer function without him, as he takes care of the house, including cooking for them, cleaning the house, doing the shopping, doing everyone's laundry, etc; often overworking himself in the process. Personality Asuta is a young middle school boy with a troubled personality, mostly from the bitter relationship with his father. He often panics in many situations, but mostly seems unfazed and not too worried that he accidentally joined supposed villains to take over the world. Asuta had quickly accepted that he was helping them achieve their goal, despite the fact that he was very reluctant at first. He can also be easily won over to do ridiculous things as well as looking down on himself occasionally. Spite of fact that he's fairly young, he is shown to be responsible enough to run things at home at the Zvezda's base. He seems to annoyed and dislike the fact that the other members of Zvezda often take advantage of him, especially since he has to cook and clean for the entire team by himself. He is quite mature for his age Asuta doesn't really believe that Zvezda will take over the world, but he merely plays along, mainly because he has nowhere else to go after he ran away from home. Despite so, he soon bonds with all the members. Even though he is part of a villain's society, occasionally, he will do the right thing. A prime example is that he freed White Robin even though she was his enemy, believing that she was his close friend. Triva *Asuta Jimon mask is similar to Shocker Combatmen masked in Kamen Rider The First *He and Odin wear the same gas mask due to being the low ranked in the group. *A running gag in the show is that Asuta's name is often mispronounced, either as Asate (meaning "day after tomorrow"), Shiasatte (meaning "two days after tomorrow"), and various other mispronunciations. *Unlike the other members of Zvezda, Asuta is an Anti-hero because of the fact that he still has the will to do the right thing and dislikes hurting others, but he still helps Zvezda's plot to take over the world. *Asuta is the only known member of Zvezda who doesn't really believe they will conquer the world, but he mentioned that he would like to see it happen. Category:Teenagers Category:Right-Hand Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:TV Show Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists